kingdomheartsfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
100 Acre Woods (Kingdom Hearts- Radiant Heroes)
The 100 Acre Woods is a world in Kingdom Hearts- Radiant Heroes. This world resides in Daybreak Town. The area is first available on the 1st visit to Daybreak Town. There are 5 torn pages scattered throughout the worlds. This takes place over 7 visits. Story The story of the 100 Acre Woods revolves around Pooh and his friends. 1st Visit On the first visit, Sora begins by entering the 100 Acre Woods, and to his surprise, all the pages are intact. Sora goes to Pooh's house, to find the rarely-grumpy Pooh in a very grumpy mood. Dark aura is surrounding Pooh, and a brief boss fight against Pooh occurs. After this boss fight, Sora gets thrown out of the book, and notices that 5 pages have been torn out once he is back in Daybreak Town. 2nd Visit On the second visit, Sora places the first torn page back into Pooh's book. This page belongs to Piglet and his home. Once Sora enters the newly placed page, Piglet is being chased down by a hoard of Heffalumps and Woozles. A boss fight occurs against these Heffalumps and Woozles. Once the boss fight finishes, Sora sees the dark aura surronding Pooh yet again, as Pooh throws Piglet up into the tree where Piglet's home is. Sora climbs up the tree to rescue Piglet, and to his surprise, Pooh's dark aura is missing, and Pooh has no memory of ever throwing Piglet up into the tree. 3rd Visit On the third visit, Sora places the second torn page back into Pooh's book. This time, the page belongs to Eeyore and his stick home. Sora enters the page, and a hoard of bees are chasing Eeyore, and Eeyore's home topples over. Sora kills all of the bees, and rebuilds Eeyore's home. Pooh and his dark aura return where Pooh smashes down Eeyore's home. Eeyore is very sad, and Pooh's dark aura fades. Pooh has no memory of destroying Eeyore's home, and Pooh and Sora rebuild Eeyore's home. 4th Visit On the fourth visit, Sora places the third torn page back into Pooh's book. This time, the page belongs to Tigger and his home. Sora enters the page, and Tigger is in a fight with Pooh. The two are punching and kicking each other, and Sora must stop the fight. Tigger goes unconscious, and soon after, Pooh's dark aura fades. Pooh has no recollection of knocking Tigger out cold, but later apologizes. Pooh has no clue why Sora keeps telling Pooh about his mean and cruel things he does to his friends, leading Pooh to run away from the 100 Acre Woods in disbelief. 5th Visit On the fifth visit, Sora places the fourth torn page into Pooh's book. This page belongs to Rabbit and his home. Rabbit is very worried about what happened to Pooh, and gathers the rest of Pooh's friends to find them. A minigame begins where Sora must leave the uncharted territories of the book with everyone from the 100 Acre Woods in under a minute. Now in Daybreak Town, Sora and the 100 Acre Wood, along with the help of Goofy and Donald travel around Daybreak Town to find Pooh Bear. When Pooh Bear is found, Pooh is crying into the final torn page of the book. Sora leaves Goofy and Donald to watch everyone from the 100 Acre Wood as he tries to find Merlin to restore the soaked page. Without noticing, Sora drops his Keyblade. Merlin fixes the page, and Goofy's scream is heard very loudly, along with Donald yelling. Merlin and Sora run to see what has happened, and Pooh is now holding Sora's Keyblade. A boss fight occurs in Daybreak Town, and Merlin opens the book and tells Sora to bring Goofy and Donald as it will be a perilous journey. 6th Visit On the 6th visit, the last page opens to a dark side of the 100 Acre Woods. A small island is created with lava surrounding the island. Pooh throws Sora's Keyblade back at Sora, and Pooh has now created a replica of Sora's Keyblade. A boss fight occurs yet again against Pooh, and Sora, Goofy, and Donald are launched out of the book after the fight. 7th Visit On the 7th and final visit, Master Xehanort gets a hold of Pooh's book. Master Xehanort enters the book, and fights Sora there. After that finishes, Sora fears danger will happen, resulting him to grab everyone from the 100 Acre Woods out of the book. The book burns to flames, and the residents of the 100 Acre Woods move to Daybreak Town, Characters